


Crimson Dragon

by RWBYsinner



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYsinner/pseuds/RWBYsinner
Summary: They say that "time heals all wounds", but some wounds are cut deeper than others, some would take a life time to heal, and most don't have the patience for that.When a forgotten figure from Raven's past reappears seeking revenge, will her daughter and her friends come to her aid, or will the woman who left so many behind be left alone herself? And is revenge his only goal, or will his emergence bring the kingdoms of Remnant to their knees?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	1. Dark Memories

Raven Branwen slowly opened her eyes to darkness. A pitch-black darkness that just barely allowed her to see herself and not much else. She glanced around in an attempt to get her bearings, but nothing gave her any indication of where she was. No sights, no sound, not even a smell to tell her whether she was outside or not. The black-haired woman tried to call out to someone, anyone who could possibly be around, but her voice seemed to be gone. She then attempted to channel her maiden powers into a flame to light her surroundings, but as soon as she did the area around her suddenly erupted into flames instead and with it, the entire area awoke. Suddenly she could see burning trees and tents, hear screams of death and sounds of battle. Shadows, some familiar and some of complete strangers fought all around her. A particularly loud scream drew the woman’s attention behind her however and upon turning around she found herself frozen in fear.

Not too far away one of her tribe members were being held up off of the ground by his neck, his eyes wide, his mouth open in a rapidly weakening scream as a form of red energy shaped like a blade pierced his stomach. That wasn’t the thing that gave Raven panic however, she’d seen countless other tribe members die in the past. No, the thing that gave her pause was the figure holding the man up. He was about five foot eight inches in height, his build was muscular, but not overly so, and he was dressed in form fitting but breathable red armor, the color and design matching Raven’s own. It was only after his victim breathed his last and was dropped to the floor though that the familiar man turned his burning red eyes towards her own and began advancing on her. The spring maiden tried to call upon her maiden abilities once again, but they didn’t come, she then tried to draw Omen, but her it seemed to refuse to leave its sheath, and finally the pale woman tried to use Kindred Link to escape. This time something actually worked, and she leapt through the portal. Only to exit it right into the grasp of her adversary, his grip closing itself on her throat and lifting the woman off of the ground, just as her clan member had been.

“You left me to die” growled the man’s distorted voice, his shadowed face leaving only the burning hatred in his searing red eyes visible. Raven tried to respond only for his grip to tighten and the light to begin fading from her vision. “But don’t worry” continued the man, his hand igniting in a red glow that took the shape of a blade. “I won’t leave you to the wolves. No, I won’t give them the pleasure of your death.” The red energy was then brought up to Raven’s face and her world was consumed by the blinding red.

Raven suddenly sprang up from her bed, breathing and sweating heavily in panic. She looked around her tent warily and sighed once she saw that everything was normal. She stood from her bed once her heart beat had settled back to normality and walked to her tent’s entrance flap. Glancing outside she saw the sun was still rising though the rest of her tribe seemed wide awake. Walking to and from, eating, playing cards, maintaining their weapons, even a few were joking and laughing. ‘Everything is fine’ she thought with a sigh before retreating back in to her tent once again to begin her daily morning routine. 

She bathed, tended to her hygienic and appearance needs, and dressed herself in her normal ensemble before she began making herself some tea while sharpening Omen. While she was doing this a reflection off of her blade caught Raven’s attention and the maiden glanced over at her dresser, more specifically, to the pictures that decorated the furniture. The first was Team STRQ’s team picture, that happy and hopeful past now nothing but a haunting member of better days. Next to it was a picture of Team RWBY that Tai gave to her after she’d managed to restore some semblance of faith between her and her family in helping them to rid the world of Salem.

The raven-haired woman shook her head at the memory. Of Summer’s daughter actually managing to purge the Pool of Grimm’s influence from Salem’s body allowing the woman to regain her humanity and call upon the gods with Oz and Ruby to finally be free of her immortality. Of course, the red hooded girl gave some big heroic and heart felt speech about the world being imperfect but cherished that actually managed to convince the brothers to let Oz and Salem pass on before leaving the world themselves after Ruby told them of the danger that their presence posed in causing a repeat of the past. That girl was impressive, but also irritating to Raven, because she was too much like her mother for her own good. Naturally though this didn’t erase the Creatures of Grimm from the world and they still roamed it causing damage and death wherever they went, but they were less organized now.

When her gaze turned to the final picture however any positive mood she might’ve gained over the major victory instantly vanished. In the picture was herself, a smirk betraying the calm leader persona that she had been attempting to display, and showing just how happy she’d been in that moment. To her left was Vernal, the closest person Raven had to a friend over the past years, now gone due to Raven’s own foolish decisions. The short haired woman seemed pleasantly surprised, but happy at her leader’s own attitude in the picture. ‘She teased me about becoming soft for months after this picture’ Raven thought with a small smile at the memory. On her right was a young girl of eighteen who had dark skin with emerald eyes and long brown hair that was braided over her right shoulder. She was smiling with pure joy and her eyes shown with warm compassion. ‘I’m sorry Flora’ thought Raven solemnly, ‘but you were better off not having to face the pains and dangers of the world. A spirit like yours. I just couldn’t bare to see it shattered. Not again.’ There was a final figure in the picture though, one who’d apparently been folded out as only the arm that was slung over Flora’s shoulder was visible, but the familiar crimson armor that covered it that caused Raven to shudder.  
Before she had time to dwell on it however her tea pot began its sharp tone to let her know that it was ready. Shaking her head once more to clear it of the dark thoughts, Raven proceeded with her morning routine.

After finishing up Raven grabbed her helmet and exited her tent. The sun was in the sky, but not over head so she guessed that the time was around eight o’ clock or so. The weather was warm with a gentle breeze blowing through the air and Raven took one refreshingly deep inhale before she began her descent down the steps. Once the red clad woman had reached the dirt, she began her morning trek through the camp, just to check up on her tribe members and was content to see them simply enjoying; as they put it, “bandit life”.

“Watch out!” one of her people yelled suddenly, pointing to the sky behind Raven; and the red eyed woman barely had enough time to turn before a fiery explosion sent her flying backwards. Luckily, years of experience allowed Raven to put up her aura just in time to avoid any real injuries, though she did have the air knocked out of her.

“Chief!” shouted another of her companions, who then rushed to her side. “Are you alright?”

Raven grunted and pushed the other woman away before she looked at the damage and was rendered speechless. Her tent, her home, all of her possessions and memories were engulfed in the blazing inferno before her. “No!” she shouted, before turning to some of her shock stricken tribesmen. “Put it out now!” 

“R-right” said one of the men, Shay D. Mann, if Raven remembered correctly, before he and a few others ran to some of their emergencies water reserves against the surrounding barrier of their camp. When he reached the wooden barricade however a clawed hand came tearing trough the trunks and gripped his face before pulling him back through the wall causing the section to crumble.

The men who’d gone to help Shay were once again shock stricken as the dust from the incident clouded the area. “So sorry boys, but I’m afraid that we can’t let you do that” said an unfamiliar man’s voice before some of the adjourning trunks of the wall were ripped from their foundations and fell to the ground to make a bigger hole, kicking up more dust in the process. The bandits finally shook off their surprise and readied their weapons, but before they could do much of anything a loud blast was heard, and an explosion immediately followed sending the bandits flying.

Raven, who’d been using her maiden powers to conjure up a storm in an attempt to quell the flames, looked towards the second explosion, seeing a gaping hole in their defenses. “What’s going on over there!” she shouted.

A bright light then appeared behind her and a voice whispered. “Probably the same thing that’s happening to your eastern and southern defenses” stated a woman’s voice before something hard collided with Raven’s side, breaking her concentration and send her flying through some nearby tents. The Branwen chief barely had enough time to break out of her roll and reach for Omen before the ball of light came speeding towards her again, nailing her in the face this time and sending her in to the wooden wall. “Ouch! Sorry, was that too hard” mocked the woman’s voice as the ball of light stopped in front of her and dimmed itself.

Raven’s jaw clenched. “You!? What’re you-?” Her question was interrupted as a clump of metal was tossed at her feet, it was Omen’s handle, crushing into an unusable paperweight. Raven glanced to her waist in surprise to see that her blade holster was gone as well. “When did?” The red eyed woman started to ask before a metal spiked club came crashing down on her. Luckily Raven was able to move out of the way and summoned up some wind, sending it to the ground and creating an effective smokescreen of dust to blind her attacker. The bandit chieftain then morphed to her avian form and soared in to the air for a better view of the situation.

It was far worse than she assumed however as her entire camp was in chaos. In the west, a man with mechanical arms furiously carved a path through anyone in his way. To the east, a mechanized warrior was effortlessly and efficiently defeating one clan member after another with an electric staff, no one managed a single hit against them. The southern gate had also been destroyed, being swarmed by seemingly normal assailants in crimson armor, and leading them was another armor clad figure, this one surrounded by a disturbingly familiar aura of crimson energy. ‘No’ thought Raven, just barely breaking out of her surprise quick enough to avoid a fireball that came soaring past her. One of many that all seemed to be spawning from the roaring inferno that had engulfed her tent. ‘A maiden?’ she thought as she weaved her way through the barrage. ‘No, that doesn’t-‘

A flash of light then appeared next to her and a familiar voice spoke. “Miss me?” it taunted. Raven barely had time to transform back in to her human form before another blow from the club sent her plummeting towards the ground. The spring maiden was able to soften her fall with another just of wind, but the impact was still strong enough to knock out what was left of her aura. Raven gasped, pulling herself to her hands and knees and trying to silence the ringing in her ears from the impact when she heard a man’s voice growl. “Damn, her aura already broke. I was hoping to at least her get one hit off on her.”

“Then you should’ve been quicker and less of a show off” stated another man’s voice, this one lighter, younger, and more jokingly. Raven barely managed to lift her head enough to see a young man, around his early twenties, with silver hair, emerge from the inferno.

“Says, the guy who fell from the sky with all the subtlety of Atlas” stated another voiced, this one mechanized, but also female. Apparently coming from the mechanized warrior with the staff that Raven had seen from the sky as she landed beside the growing group, holding the club wielder in her arms.

“She’s not wrong” stated the club wielder, getting on her own feet. “Were you even able to save it from the explosion?”

“I’ve got it right here, don’t worry” replied the silver haired man.

Raven then watched as a picture fluttered down and landed beneath her. It was one of her own. The one of her, Vernal, Flora, and-. Anger then erupted within Raven and her maiden abilities went full force, the instant storm of ice, wind, and lightning, sending her adversaries sliding backwards. “You’ll pay for all of this with your lives!” shouted Raven, furious that these strangers had made such a mockery of her.

“Funny” smiled the club wielder, pointing straight up. “I don’t think that’s your line.”

Raven knew better than to fall for a simple trick like that, but a red glow from above drew her attention and when she looked up, she saw the figure from her nightmares right above her coming right down through the eye of her storm, his fist coated in crimson energy, his familiar red eyes shining with wrath. “It’s mine” she heard him shout before her world was enveloped in red.


	2. Surprise Meetings

Taiyang smiled as he looked up, from the book he’d been reading, at his students who were busy taking their final exam. He was happy to see so many eager and promising kids so ready to head off to the newly rebuilt Beacon Academy in their pursuits of becoming the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses. They reminded him so much of his girls, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, who’d once been students in this very classroom, but were now widely known as some of the people who’d saved humanity. ‘Summer would’ve been so proud girls. I know I am’ he thought solemnly, before shaking his head and returning to his book. Only for a familiar red portal to open itself up beside him and for his ex to come falling out of it, scaring both himself and his class.

“Raven!” shouted Tai, jumping to his feet and kneeling beside the dark-haired woman. As he rolled her over he saw that Raven was severely injured, more so than he’d ever seen her before. She had deep bruises and cuts all across her body, her right arm appeared to be broken, her left leg was badly burned, and Omen’s hilt was gripped weakly in her left arm, a piece of one of its wind dust blades still attached to it. “Someone call an ambulance!” he shouted to his students, who were either paralyzed by the sight or began fumbling with their scrolls.

“T-Tai?” groaned Raven weakly, barely managing to open her eyes to look at him.

“I’m here Raven” he said quietly. “What happened to you? Is someone after your powers?”

Raven’s eyes started to tear up. “I, I’m so sorry” she cried, clutching his shirt as firmly as she could, the fresh wounds on her hands stinging.

“Raven” said Tai firmly, pulling her away slightly to look her in the eyes. “What happened?”

Raven shrank under her ex’s stare, but she managed to summon up her remaining strength to meet his gaze. “H-he’s alive” she said before she passed out from the pain.

Taiyang grimaced and sighed. “I-is she dead?” asked one of his students cautiously.

Taiyang took a moment to feel Raven’s vitals and shook his head. “No, she’s just unconscious” he answered, hearing the girl sigh in relief. “Did someone manage to get hold of an ambulance?”

“We did Mr. Xiao Long. They’re on their way” replied the student.

“Good” said Taiyang, before she returned his gaze to the unconscious woman in his arms. ‘Who did this to you Raven?’ he wondered. “Plenty of people have reason to hate you, but this amount of damage. And what did you mean by “He’s alive?” Who did you kill? Sure, we’ve fought plenty of enemies during our time together as team STRQ, including former huntsman, but we’ve never had to kill any of them. Sure, you’ve most likely killed people in the past after you left the team behind, but who did you think I would know about that such a vague statement would make sense to me?’ Taiyang pondered this, letting his students go for the day and promising to make up their final for them another day, until the paramedics came and took the pair to the hospital.

Once the pair arrived Raven was rushed in to surgery, while Tai called Qrow on his scroll. Letting his brother-in-law know what had happened; sure, Tai might not have been married to Raven anymore, but Qrow was still a brother to him. Once he finished the call though one of the nurses approached him. “Mr. Xiao Long?” asked the man.

“Yes? Is Raven alright?” asked Tai.

“She’s stable, but the doctor is still working to stop some of her internal bleeding” informed the nurse. “That said, Ms. Branwen did regain consciousness as we were removing her clothes and motioned to this picture, before saying your name and losing consciousness again. I think she meant for you to have it. Dr. Irons wanted me to come and give it to you.”

Taiyang took the offered picture and thanked the worker as the man turned to re-enter the surgery room. He then looked at the partially singed picture and narrowed his eyes in confusion. It was a picture of Raven, a woman with short hair and an arm tattoo and another younger woman, maybe even still a teenager with braided haired and green eyes. ‘Why would Raven want me to have this?” thought Tai. He then noticed the arm slung around the girl’s shoulders and saw that the picture had actually been folded down from its original size. Unfolding it, Tai’s eyes widened, and he began to tremble, partially out of anger, but also out of sadness. ‘Damn it Raven’ thought Tai, clenching his teeth and turning his tearful glare towards the door that said woman was currently behind.

-

It was days until Raven finally regained consciousness. When she did open her eyes, the pale woman was met with her brother’s irritatingly passive-aggressive judgmental stare. “You’ve really dug your own grave this time sis” he said, reaching over to nudge Taiyang, who’d been asleep on Raven’s other side.

“This, ugh” Raven started to say before the pain in her body made her groan. “This, isn’t the time brother.”

“Oh, I’d say it is” countered Qrow, taking the lead as an emotionally drained Tai still came out of his sleep. “You didn’t kill him and now he’s come back to kill you. Just another tally in the rotten choices you’ve made in life Raven.”

“I thought he was dead” stated Raven. “I left him bleeding out in a ruined village in the Mistral wilderness. His face was cut open Qrow!” she shouted before her wounds pained her again.

“So, you’ve told us” said Qrow. “What we want to know though is how he’s alive, how he managed to nearly kill you this time, and whether or not he’s a threat to the rest of our family?”

Raven’s eyes widened at that last question. “Did you tell Yang?” she asked in a panic.”

Tai and Qrow shared a look. “Do we have a reason to?” asked Tai.

“He’s going for her next” answered Raven, trying in vain to stand but doubling over in pain.

“Why Raven?” asked Tai, trying to set the woman up right in bed again. “What’s he planning to do?”

\- Meanwhile in Kuo Kuana,

“I’m telling you that it’s too early to start moving people out to that sector Goughmen” stated Yang, crossing her arms in defiance of the man across from her. “We don’t even have a seismic radar in that area yet. If we move start moving civilians out there then we run the risk of them getting attacked by subterranean grimm.”

The man waved his right hand dismissively. “You’re being overly cautious Mrs. Long. The longer we wait to expand our borders and open up more sources of commerce, the longer it will take for us to afford your required equipment.” He then took a moment to adjust his wire framed glasses. “Besides, surely our security forces could handle any possible grimm attack. You did train them after all. I’m sure that they’re fully competent.”

Yang gritted her teeth at the stubborn man. Said man was Buzz Goughmen, a buzzard faunus who was the closest faunus Yang’s ever met to being just like the “high-society” snobs of Atlas. He had long, brown, feathery hair that was tied into a ponytail that ran down his back and was dressed in expensive golden robes that showcased his wealth as well as his upbringing in Mistral. His pale skin also showed that he didn’t do much work outside of his office, unlike his companions. Ever since Kuo Kuana started its expansion into the rest of Menagerie, he’s been one of the main contributors to the endeavor, providing the financial and labor support from his own shipping company. Of course, this support wasn’t in the good and honest will that the public saw it as, but for the financial opportunity that it provided him. It also meant that he was allowed to have a seat on the expansion committee board. The board of which consisted of Yang, Buzz, and another faunus. “Competence isn’t enough to ensure the people’s safety Goughmen. If you start moving civilians out there before it’s even safe then you could be sending them to their deaths.”

“She’s right Buzz” agreed the committee’s third member, a beaver faunus named Birch Green. Birch was a short, but stout man, with a full head and short beard of thick brown hair that gave him a sort of Wildman vibe. Unlike the other faunus in the room, Birch’s own deeply tanned skin and dirty, but sensible clothes showed that he was a man who wasn’t afraid of getting his hands dirty. A good quality considering he was also in charge of the expansion’s architectural planning and construction efforts. A job he wore with pride considering his great great grandmother practically built Kuo Kuana herself when the faunus were first given Menagerie. “The more people we move out there, the more cause grimm will have to attack it. My crew and I aren’t constructing anything but what the security team needs out there before its completely safe.”

Buzz narrowed his eyes at the shorter man. “You seem to be forgetting who’s paying your crew to do their jobs, Green.”

Yang then leaned towards the business man with a glare of her own. “And You seem to be forgetting who’s clearing out these areas in the first place, Buzz.”

If the avian faunus had been at all shaken by her stare, he didn’t let it show as he simply glared back. “It’s Mr. Goughmen to you, Xiao Long.” He then huffed and turned to leave the room. “With that said, I see no reason to waste more time here if we can’t come to an agreement. I’ll give you your time, but just know that the people won’t be pleased to hear that they’ll have to wait longer for any elbow room. Especially considering all of the humans, that have been moving here recently.”

Yang glared at the door once it closed behind the man and his guards, her fists clenching in anger. She then relaxed once a firm and calloused hand gripped her normal arm. “I know he’s a pain in the ass Yang,” said Birch, smiling calmly. “And he knows it too. That’s why he says whatever he can do get under your skin.”

Yang groaned and walked over to a nearby couch before plopping down. Ghira had been nice enough to allow the group to use his study as a meeting room and it was time like these when Yang really thanked her father-in-law. His office had the most comfortable couch that Yang had ever sat on, including the ones at Schnee Manor. “I know” replied Yang after a minute. “You’d think that after over a year of working with the guy that his insults wouldn’t affect me as much, but it’s just that I know what he says is to spite me.”

“It ain’t just you Yang” stated Birch. “Buzz grew up in Mistral’s slums, probably the worst place a faunus can, so he hates all humans. It’s why he spent so much time building up his company in Menagerie and why he only had dealings with faunus suppliers.  
Now with you being married in to the current leading family, and spearheading the new movement for a united Remnant. Well, it’s exactly the kind of change he hates.”

A knock then sounded at the door before a squirrel faunus entered the room. “We heard Buzz stomp out of the house, so we assumed the meeting was over” she said. “Are you two doing alright?”

Birch grinned and walked over to the girl before he picked her up in his arms and swung her around. “I’m better now that you’re here, peanut” exclaimed the man heartily.

The girl laughed with him, half heartedly trying to push herself out of the man’s grasp. “Come on dad, we’re supposed to be at work!” She caught her breath once she was put down and puffed her cheeks in a pout. “And can you please not call me peanut in front of my friends. Squirrels eat more than peanuts you know, and besides I’m allergic. Remember?”

“Exactly. I can’t exactly forget about your allergy if I call you it all the time. Now can I?” asked Birch.

Yang watched the pair with a smile. The Greens were one of the best things about living in Kuo Kuana in Yang’s opinion. Birch was strong, honest, loyal, sensible, and a hell of a lot of fun to be around, which made Yang’s days always a lot easier considering she worked with him nearly every day. His daughter, Maple Green, was just like her father aside from the good half foot she had on him in height, her long red hair that was tied back in to a braid, and lighter, but still tanned, freckled skin, along with her green eyes all being traits from her mother. She was also optimistic, kind, and had a great head on her shoulders, which made her a perfect assistant for Blake in her political work.

‘Speaking of’ Yang thought. “Hey Maple!” she said catching the girl attention. “Are Blake and Ghira done with their own work right now?”

Maple smiled. “Yup! They finished a little while ago and were digging in to the fish lunch Kali made before I headed up here.”

Yang smiled at the thought of her family gorging themselves on a no doubt delicious meal. ‘Even after all these years of eating fish I still haven’t gotten tired of Kali’s cooking’ she thought.

“Well then,” shouted Birch. Lifting Maple up to have her sit on his shoulder, a somewhat hilarious sight given their height difference. “Let’s head on down and grab some before those three scarf it all down.”

With that the trio left the room and proceeded down to the kitchen, with Yang falling back a few steps to give the father-daughter duo some room. ‘Maybe I should check up on dad while I’ve got the time’ thought Yang. ‘It’s been a while since we last talked.’  
Once Yang reached the bottom of the main staircase she pulled out her scroll and saw that her dad and uncle had both apparently tried calling her a lot of the past few hours; which she’d missed since her scroll had been silenced for the meeting, along with many messages telling her to call them asap. “What’s going on?” muttered Yang, reaching for the call back option before a thunderous knock at the front door from the door knocker made her pause. “I’ll call him later” she said, proceeding to the entrance hallway and opening the door.

Only to be frozen solid by the sight of short black hair and red eyes framing a familiar face in the doorway. The man smiled toothily as his eyes brightened up in joy and his arms lifted in to a hugging motion. “Sister!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but like I said I'm only as motivated to write as people are interested to read. Anyways, hope you all enjoy and please leave a comment if you like/are interested in the fic. Thx!


	3. Learning the Truth Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to state that I'm TERRIBLE at describing physical characteristics, and especially clothes, so if my image isn't clear in your heads then please, just think of a look that you're comfortable with. Anyways, enjoy!

As the stranger approached Yang to embrace her, she instinctively ducked away and threw her mechanical fist into his gut. The man doubled over in pain and fell to his knees, the wind having been knocked out of him. “Oh shit, sorry” said Yang, after realizing what she’d just done. “It was just really sudden, and my instincts kicked in, and-“

“It’s fine blondie. Trust me” said a woman, Yang hadn’t noticed before, as she stepped forward to help the man to his feet. “He definitely deserved it for that kind of start.”

As the pair collected themselves, Yang took the moment to look them over. They were both around Yang’s own height with the woman having dark skin, and thoroughly contrasting short yellow/white hair that was tied back into a wild ponytail. She had on an intricate and exotic headband of gold that had an image of the sun on the forehead. Along with that she was dressed in short and open short sleeved red vest; which left her strong and well defined upper body and arms on full display, along with her chest wrappings hiding a sizable chest, and some red baggy, but light and breathable, pants that were tied down at the ankles to fit with her shoes. Over all, her outfit screamed of Vacuo, then Yang noticed the crocodile tail that moved very firmly behind her.  
What really gave Yang pause before though was the man, who was now smiling again and apologizing to the woman as she seemed to scold him. To put things simply, he looked a lot like Taiyang. In fact, aside from the longish black hair that stopped at his shoulders and framed his face, his familiar red eyes, and a large scar that crossed his face from his lower jaw, across the bridge of his nose, and narrowly missed his left eye, before disappearing in to his hair line, he looked exactly like a younger Tai. He even seemed to have her dad’s fashion sense as his outfit was made up of a red button up with white flowers across it, tan cargo shorts, and some similarly colored shoes.

“Sorry about that” chuckled the man, drawing Yang’s attention back. He then extended his hand. “Name’s Yin Sobek, and well, I’m your twin brother.”

Yang was once again stunned solid, and could feel her brain nearly shorting out trying to understand this. ‘This doesn’t make any sense’ she thought in a panic. ‘I’ve never even heard of me having a twin before. Dad and Qrow never said anything about it. Raven never brought it up. There weren’t any pictures at the house of him. He has to be lying, right? Maybe it’s a trick. An illusion or a costume or something? This can’t be real?’ She then took a moment to try and think more rationally about things. ‘Wait. Dad and Qrow were trying pretty hard to reach me a while ago. Is this what that’s about? Did Yin go and see them first?’

“Hey blondie!” called the woman, snapping her fingers in front of Yang’s face. “It’s kinda rude to just ignore people y’know. I get that this is sudden and all, but can you at least shake Yin’s hand before he starts to panic too?”

“Uh, yeah, right” said Yang, shaking the man’s hand with her mechanical one cautiously.

“Right!” said Yin with a grin, placing his other hand on Yang’s shoulder. “I know that this is a huge shock to you sis, it was to me too, but don’t worry we’ll have more than enough time or me to explain all that I know and for us to get to know each other.”

“Yang?” called Blake, entering the seemingly in search of her wife. “Are you alright? Who’s at the door?”

Yin pushed past Yang in to the house before the blonde could do anything about it and he walked straight up to Blake before picking the cat faunus up in a hug. “Awww there she is! It’s so great to finally meet the woman who’d managed to win over my sis’s heart. I gotta say, you’re much more beautiful in real life than you look on tv.”

“Uh, Y-Yang. What’s going on? Who is this?” asked Blake, before struggling her way out of the man’s grip.

“Honestly Blake, I’m not entirely sure myself” replied Yang somewhat embarrassed over getting her wife dragged in to, whatever the hell was going on here.

“It’s simple Belladonna” spoke up the crocodile faunus. “He’s Yang’s apparently forgotten twin brother Yin.” She then proceeded over to Blake herself and extended her hand. “And my name is Nour. Yin’s wife. Nice to meet you.”

Blake passed a questioning look over towards Yang, who simply shrugged, before she shook the other faunus’s hand. “Right. Nice to meet you too.” She then looked to her wife again and smiled as comfortingly as she could given the current situation. “I’m going to take our guests to the kitchen Yang. You probably have some calls to make, so meet up with us whenever you’re done.”

Yang felt most of the tension leave her body under her wife’s understanding gaze and smiled appreciatively. “Yeah. Thanks Blake” she replied, before the trio left the room, Yin passing one more cheerful glance and wave and his “sister” before the door shut behind them.

Yang hand instantly sprung for her scroll as soon as she was alone and was ready to call up her dad when she saw that he was already calling her. Answering the call, Yang was met by her Tai’s panicked voice. “Yang, thanks the gods that I’ve finally managed to reach you. Are you alright? Is everything ok?”

“I’m fine dad” Yang answered in a serious tone. “But I did just have an interesting meet and greet with my brother.” She was met with a deafening silence at that and frowned. “So, he’s telling the truth then.”

“Yeah” Tai replied simply. “Yeah, he is Yang.”

“Why the hell didn’t you ever tell me that I had a brother dad! What’s wrong with you!” Yang shouted in frustration.

“I-it’s not your father’s fault Yang” groaned out Raven’s voice weakly.

“Raven” growled out Yang. “Of course, you’re there. Of course, you had something to do with this. Of course, as soon as we start to patch things up between us, you find some way to screw everything up again!”

“Yang!” shouted Taiyang, silencing his daughter’s rant. “I kept him a secret from you too Yang. This isn’t just your mother’s vault but she’s definitely paying the full price for it right now.”

“Why!?” asked Yang. “Why did you keep him a secret from me!? What’s wrong with you two!?”

“It’s because we thought he was dead Yang!” answered Tai, causing a stunned silence before he sighed and continued. “After the two of you were born, Raven was already planning to leave us. Before she left though your brother, Yin, actually managed to unlock his semblance and blasted a hole in the wall. You could imagine how surprised she no doubt was, an infant actually managing to do that so soon after being born. She could see the strength in him already and took him away with her because of that, so she could raise him to fight with her against Salem.”

“So, she separated us because she thought he could be a useful weapon?” said Yang angrily through gritted teeth.

“She did” answered Tai, but continued talking before Yang could speak up again. “I couldn’t find her to try and get Yin back, and you were still so young. So, I decided it was best not to tell you until you were older. An idea that was pushed back further when you nearly got yourself and Ruby killed looking for answers about your mother. I was planning on telling you once you were ready to head off to Beacon though, but-“

“But?” inquired Yang.

“Then your mom, in all of her incredible wisdom, destroyed yet another life” answered Qrow, chipping in for the first time since Raven was still weak and Tai was lost in thought.

“Seriously Qrow! You knew about this too!?” shouted Yang, punching a nearby pillar, leaving a sizable impact that she would fix later.

“I did Kiddo, but don’t worry. I’m the last one. Ruby has no idea” stated Qrow. “Anyways, your mother trained Yin up well and he seemed to be destined to take over for her as leader of the tribe if anything ever happened to her. Until one day, your mother brought home a scared girl, one with incredible power, but naïve to the true dangers of the world.”

“The Spring Maiden” said Yang softly, though loud enough for her uncle to hear.

“That’s right” confirmed Qrow. “Apparently Yin took a real shine to her and before anyone knew it, they were practically brother and sister. They spent years together, growing and learning until-“ The man then went silent as a shifting was heard.

“Until I,” Raven’s weak voice started before she gasped and tried to catch her breath again. “Until I, killed her.”

Yang could feel her semblance flare and eyes change color, wanting nothing more than to blast the pillar beside her right through the wall in anger.

“Yeah” said Qrow simply, taking the scroll away from Raven. “Unlike Yin, Raven didn’t see any improvements in the maiden’s fighting ability and decided that she would be better off not having to know the horrors and pressures of the real world, and also that Yin would be stronger for the loss. So, she staged the maiden’s death to look like a grimm attack, but unfortunately Yin found out the truth and attacked Raven in a blind rage. Raven won thanks to her new powers, her tribe’s help, and Yin’s reckless attack. She landed one final slash across his face, but she couldn’t bring herself to kill him and instead left him there to either bleed out, or be killed by the grimm that his anger no doubt would’ve drawn.”

“Eventually, Raven told us what had happened to Yin and we all decided that it would be better if you simply never knew about him. After all, you were already driven by your need to find your mother, and we figured that if you knew about Yin, then you’d probably get more reckless in your pursuit of answers. Maybe even hold a grudge against and try to kill your mother.”

Once the explanation had finished, the room was filled with silence for what seemed like five minutes before Yang spoke up. “So that’s it then Raven” she said with an eerily, almost defeated sounding calm. “You took my brother away from me, trained him to be a killer like you, then gave him a friend only to kill her in cold blood, before casting Yin away too once he wouldn’t follow you anymore. Then, you all decided that it would be better if I simply never knew about him.”

“Yeah, Yang” answered Qrow, quietly. “That’s it.”

“But it’s not. Is it?” asked Yang.

Taiyang spoke up in confusion. “No. Yang that’s everything that we-“

“No. It’s not” interrupted Yang sternly, silencing the adults on the other end of the call. “Why is he back? Does it have to do with why Raven sounds so weak right now?”

After a minute of silence, it was Raven who spoke up. “He came to finish me off” she stated simply. “He came with some others and decimated my tribe’s camp. Nearly killed me, but I managed to escape to your father.”

“So, why’s he here then?” asked Yang, looking towards the door that said man had entered through a while ago. “I’m guessing that if he knows where I live that he probably knows where you do too?”

“Maybe he came there looking for Raven?” wondered Taiyang. “He knows her semblance and the three of us are the only ones that she likely has a link with, so she was bound to come to one of us for help.”

“He doesn’t look armed though” said Yang.

“He doesn’t use a weapon Yang” said Qrow. “His semblance lets him channel his aura offensively, making his attacks a lot stronger, but also giving him less to work with defensively. He’s a brawler like you and Tai. He can also use some of his aura to send out blasts of energy, but that tends to use up more than just hitting things.”

“He also had a woman with him, crocodile faunus named Nour, who said she was his wife. Any ideas on her?” asked Yang.

Raven groaned in the back ground, likely sitting up to get closer to the scroll. “She’s the daughter of a former Vacuan chieftain. I only met her once about ten years ago, when I was discussing a possible alliance with her father and other tribe leaders, but I heard that their tribe was destroyed years ago. I’m not sure what her semblance is, but she’s fast, and wields a spiked metal club.”

“Well she didn’t have anything like that. Maybe Yin thought that he’d be enough for us if we caused any trouble for them?” wondered Yang.

“At any rate Yang. We can’t tell you what to do about him and this whole situation, but please, be careful” cautioned Qrow. “He’s dangerous, and Raven might not be his only target. I don’t know why he’s come to you, but keep your guard up until you make up your own mind about him.”

“I will” replied Yang. “Watch over Raven until I can get some answers and I’ll call you back later. Alright?”

“Alright kiddo” said Qrow.

“Be careful Yang. Please” added Taiyang one last time before the call was ended.

Yang sighed heavily and put away her scroll before leaning back on to the pillar that she’d punched earlier. ‘What the hell am I supposed to do now?’ she wondered. “On the one hand, he tried to kill our mom, but on the other, if he was still trying to kill her then why come here first? It seemed like he was actually excited to meet me, but what if it’s just a trick to get me to lower my guard? Not that he’d really have any reason to attack me though. He attacked Raven, but she did kind of destroy his life and leave him for dead.’ Yang sighed again and stood up straight before heading towards the door. ‘Well there’s no use worrying about what-ifs when I can just go and ask him for the answers. Better to just get it over with I guess.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank AmericanWildDog and Mol2311 for commenting on the last chapter! Your comments gave me a huge boost in morale and let me get this chapter out quickly, I was actually done with this part yesterday and started to add on more to it, but decided that second part could actually be its own chapter. So, depending on how this one is received I could have the second part out by tomorrow! Thanks again and please comment if you enjoyed!


	4. Learning the Truth Pt. 2

Once Yang entered the kitchen she noticed that everyone seemed to be getting along just fine. Nour, Birch, and Maple were laughing while feasting on the fish dinner that Kali had prepared. Meanwhile, Yin seemed to be discussing business and politics with Blake and Ghira while Kali was over by the oven seemingly making some more tea. Yin was the first to notice her. “Hey Sis! All done with your meeting, or calls, or whatever it was you needed to do?”

“Yeah, I’m done. Hey Yin, mind if I borrow you for a moment?” asked Yang, her serious tone causing Blake’s expression to soften in to one of concern.

Yin hopped to his feet and stretched. “Yeah no problem. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do anyways.” He then walked over to behind Nour, placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to tilt her head back and meet his lips.

“Good luck” Yang heard the croc faunus woman whisper.

Yang found herself smiling for a moment at the display before Yin walked by her and she turned to meet her own love’s gaze again. Blake had an eye brow arched in a silent question, which Yang answered with a smile, but also allowed her eyes to dart towards Nour. This was just one of the many silent queues the couple had worked on over the years which made them such amazing partners. This one told Blake that they weren’t in any immediate danger, but to stay on guard.

With that, the siblings left the room, heading towards upstairs towards the balcony of Ghira’s office in relative silence. Granted, Yin did try to break the ice on multiple occasions with casual questions about Yang, her family, or the house. Once the two were outside though and the sliding door shut behind them Yang turned on her brother with crossed arms. “I talked with dad” started Yang.

Yin’s smile dropped from sincere to concerned. “Yeah, I figured that’s what you were doing.” He said, leaning towards the railing and gazing out at the rest of Menagerie. “I take it that he told you about my past, said I was dangerous, and told you to get away from me as soon as possible. Right?”

“Well? Are you?” asked Yang. “I heard about what you did to our mom.”

Yin laughed slightly. “So, she’s well enough to speak already, is she? Figures she wouldn’t die so easily. She’s always been a survivor.” The man’s smile then dropped. “No matter what it takes.”

“And I take it that you’re still planning to kill her now that you have an idea of where she is?” asked Yang.

“Oh, I knew exactly where she is” stated Yin, turning to his sister and leaning back on the railing. “I know what hospital she’s at, what room she’s staying in, and even what medication she’s on right now.” This surprised Yang, but before she could even collect herself, Yin continued. “And you’re right. I am still going to kill her, but that’s not why I’m here.”

Yang’s expression hardened again. “Then why are you here if it’s not to look for her?”

Yin’s easy smile returned. “Why, to finally meet my little sister of course. I figured that if I was going to be entering your life in this fashion, then I might as well make my first impression face-to-face. And,” the red eyed man paused to allow his expression to become more serious. “To make you an offer.”

Yang arched an eyebrow at her brother. “And what makes you think that I’d want to work with you considered you just told me that you plan to kill our mom?”

Yin smiled and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Yeah, ok, maybe that was a horrible point to lead on, and I kinda figured that if you’d managed to talk to dad first then you’d probably have a skewed perception of me, but please, let me explain my side of the story first.”

“Alright” said Yang, walking over to one of the nearby chairs and sitting down, waiting for Yin to do the same before she continued. “But don’t think this will convince me to join you.”

Yin laughed and smiled once again. “I would be disappointed if you were that easy to convince.” He then leaned back and stared towards the sky. “Now let’s see, I take it that they already told you about how we got separated and how I grew up in the tribe. Right?”

“Yeah” replied Yang, watching the man relax with a firm gaze. “They also told me about the spring maiden, and how mom left you for dead after your last fight.”

Yin’s smile dropped the instant that the maiden was mentioned and sat back up to look Yang in the eyes. “And? Can you really blame me for what I did? She, she was like a sister to me Yang. Or at least the closest thing that I’ve ever had to one. When I lost her, to my own mother at that, I just, lost it. I went berserk and it nearly cost me my life.”

Yang’s own gaze dropped at that statement. Her mind taking her back to the night at Beacon when she lost her arm trying, and failing, to protect Blake. Then there were all of the times in her life when Ruby was in danger and Yang threw herself in the middle of it, without even the slightest regard for her own safety, all for the sake of keeping her little sister safe. “No. I can understand that feeling.”

Yin chuckled. “Of course, you can. You’re strong Yang. I like to think that we share that much at least.” The two met eyes and Yang noticed that Yin had a very sad, but also extremely sincere smile on his face, nothing like the ones he’s put on since he arrived. The dark-haired man then leaned back to gaze at the blue sky again, exhaling as he did so to hopefully decompress. “Speaking of strength. You probably want to know how I survived that day. Well, funnily enough, a couple of bandits from the Sobek tribe, Nour’s old tribe, found me and saved my life after the fight. Turns out that Nour’s father, Niles, thought that I would be a perfect husband for his daughter and sent those bandits to keep an eye on me. Of course, once they brought me back I wasn’t exactly in a physical or emotional state to be useful to anyone, so instead Niles had me thrown in to a cage to be a slave.”

Yang grimaced. She’d heard rumors that some bandit tribes, especially Vacuan ones, would often keep kidnapped victims as slaves, or even human shields, but didn’t know the truth to it herself. She then noticed that Yin cracked a smile once again.   
“Nour though, she Hated seeing me so broken, so utterly defeated, so not myself. She spent the next year tending to me behind her father’s back. Putting me back together physically, mentally, spiritually, until finally I was practically back to my old self again. Especially since she helped me find a new purpose in life.”

“And that was?” asked Yang once Yin paused again.

“Finding a new home. A new family” Yin answered simply. “Spending all that time in the camp. Surrounded by people just as miserable as I was made me realize that the strong just rule the weak. The rich control the poor. And the majority oppress the minority. It’s how the world always has been and always will be. I wanted to create some place where the outcasts and victims of this world could live freely and happily. Free of oppression, discrimination, and the crushing weight of the kingdoms’ authority.

“And did you succeed?” asked Yang.

Yin turned his head to smile at Yang. “I sure hope so Yang. Otherwise, I’ve wasted the last ten years of my life.”

Yin gave Yang a moment to absorb everything before she spoke up again. “So, if you have this new life, then why come after mom now? Why wait all of these years to contact me?”

“Simply put. I still had no idea that you existed until the Vytal Festival all those years ago” answered Yin. “When I saw you fight along side your team I knew that something was off. I figured that you were just some forlorn love child of mom’s that she never told me about. Until I looked up your family and saw that I looked just like your father. From there I put the pieces together, but with the Fall of Beacon and everything afterwards, along with my own duties to my new family I just didn’t have the time to come and say hi.

“And now?” asked Yang.

“Honestly, I kind of pushed my revenge and you to the pack of my mind and tried to ignore it. I had so many people to protect and care for back then that I thought it was the most selfless option. Nour could tell that they were still bothering me though. Making me keep one foot trapped in the past and all. So eventually she and the rest of my family convinced me to take care of these issues before they tore me apart.”

“So why come to me after attacking Raven? Why not kill her first and then try to suck up to me?” asked Yang.

“Because I wanted to show you that I mean business Yang” answered Yin, a deathly serious look and tone crossing his face as he stood up. “Raven will die Yang. Dad can’t stop me. Qrow can’t stop me. And you can’t stop me. I just wanted to stop by before I landed the final blow and see if you wanted to help me out. Convince dad and Qrow to step aside before they risk their lives protecting that monster.”

“And why would you ever think that I would help you kill her?” asked Yang, standing up herself and countering Yin’s intense look with one of her own.

“Because she’s hurt you too Yang” replied Yin. “She abandoned you. Ripped us away from each other. Ignored you for most of your life, only bothering to help you once, before letting you get your arm chopped off, and then tried to kill you and your friends because she let her own fear and selfish desires control her!” Yin stopped his rant to calm himself down. “She isn’t worth saving Yang. People like her are exactly the kind of monsters in this world that I want to remove from it, but you, dad, Qrow. You’re all good people. I don’t want to hurt any of you.” The black-haired man’s fists were then ignited in a dark red energy before as he assumed a more dominant and intimidating stance. “But I will if you stand in my way.”

Yang let her gaze drop to the floor in thought, the only noise in the area being the gentle breeze and the energetic crackling of Yin’s powered fists. “No Yin” she finally said after nearly thirty seconds, lifting her gaze to meet Yin’s red eyes with her own. “I’m not just going to step aside and let you hurt my family. I don’t care what Raven’s done in the past. I don’t care that you’re my brother. I’m a huntress, and I’m not going to let you hurt anyone while I can protect them.”

The two clashed in a heated battle of wills for what seemed like an hour before Yin’s energy dissipated. “Fine Yang. It’s clear that you have your own set of morals that conflict with mine, and with neither of us willing to yield. Then of course, we’ll have to fight.” He then pushed past Yang, walking in silence with the blond close behind him, the pair passing by the kitchen with Nour’s mood immediately souring once she saw her husband’s emotional state and followed him, the room’s other occupants going as well, concerned with the sudden turn of events. As the couple reached and began descending the, Blake finally broke the silence.

“Are you alright Yang?” she asked softly.

Before the blond could answer though, Yin turned his head and shouted. “And by the way Yang. Consider this a gift from your brother, but you should know that Raven isn’t my only target. Remnant’s a big place and there are plenty of other monsters out there that the world would be better off without. So, huntress, if you hope to save all of them, then you’d better start rounding up as many people as you can to help you protect them.” He then turned towards the larger group and extended his arms out, this time in a threatening motion. “Let’s see who has the better family! Eh sis!?” Before anyone could do anything Yin and Nour seemed to vanish, leaving the Belladonna and Green families stunned and somewhat afraid.

“No Blake” Yang finally said after a moment of silence, her head tipped down to hide her eyes and fists clenched in anger. “I’m not alright.” She finished, before wordlessly heading back in to the house leaving behind her worried family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully I wasn't entirely satisfied with this chapter when I wrote it, but I also couldn't think of any other way to write it. I hope you all enjoyed the backstory and motivation though and please comment if you did and/or if you're enjoying the fic so far. Thx for reading!


	5. Gathering Forces

“And that’s about all I know on the situation” said Yang, finishing her summary of what had just happened between her and Yin to the people in front of and around her. After the bandit pair had left the house, Yang asked for everyone’s scrolls so she could set up a “conference call” with the people that she trusted most to help with this situation.

“That’s all?” asked Winter, her hands folded in front of her as she pondered the events from her seat at the general’s desk in Atlas. “Are you certain that he didn’t let anymore information slip during your discussion? Who his targets might be, or what kind of forces he has under his command?”

Yang shook her head. “No, nothing like that. He just said that there were a lot of monsters in this world that he wanted to destroy and that he wouldn’t allow anyone to get in his way.”

“So, there’s no guarantee that he’s a threat to the kingdoms, but he does plan on killing many of the world’s corrupt people” stated Weiss, from her own office at SDC headquarters.

“And given that the kingdoms are filled with said corrupt people. Then it only makes sense for him to go there” reasoned Robyn Hill. The former home-town hero/vigilante turned Headmistress of Atlas academy said from her seat on Winter’s desk, which had caused Yang to smile when the call had first started. 

When the Battle for Atlas had ended years ago, General Ironwood had taken his failings as a leader hard and resigned from both of his positions as the General of the Atlesian military and Headmaster of Atlas Academy, handing both titles off to the person he trusted most with them, Winter Schnee. Winter though had seen the faults in Atlas’s system herself and instead entrusted leadership of the academy as well as its council seat over to Robyn Hill. This way, Winter could control the military and still speak on the council, while Robyn could mold future huntsman to protect the people like they were meant to and be there to rein Winter in from any bad decisions. They seem to have gotten much closer than a casual partnership though, if Robyn’s casual seat on General Schnee’s desk was any indicator.

“And even if it isn’t intentional. Innocent people are bound to be injured or killed in whatever conflicts arise” stated Glynda, from her own office as Beacon Academy’s headmistress.

“Bandit activity in the desert has been a puzzling concern over these past years” added Theodore, Shade Academy’s headmaster. “Before they were chaotic, tribes lashing out at us as well as each other. Then, the attacks sharply decreased before stopping completely. Over last three years though they’ve returned with far greater organization and intensity. We’ve lost countless transports and the ones that do manage to get through are only able to because we put out for extra huntsmen to protect them.”

“Mistral is a prime target as well” said Haven Academy’s newest headmaster, Lionel Lionheart, nephew of the school’s former headmaster. While Leonardo hadn’t exactly been trust worthy, his nephew was seemingly nothing like his uncle. Lionel was a well known and loved huntsman among the people of Mistral, despite his being a faunus, one of the cities leading scientists, and had been working harder than Yang had ever seen anyone work before in order to live up to his uncle’s “legacy”. He was still pretty young, only twenty-one, but Yang was glad to have him as Haven’s headmaster.

“On top of its many, no doubt, corrupt nobles, there’s also the matter of the city’s seedy underbelly. Not to mention the fact that Yin seemed to have a grudge against racism, which Mistral has deep in its roots” stated Lionel, his right hand stroking his blonde goatee in thought.

“Exactly” agreed Yang. “Which is exactly why I called all of you. So, you could be on your guard should the worst happen.”

“What about Menagerie?” asked Oscar, who seemed to be walking through a forest or park given how many trees appeared in the frame around him. “Do you think the people there are safe from him?”

“We’re bound to have one or two people that Yin is likely to come after, but I can’t imagine that he’d attack with the kind of forces that he would for the rest of you” replied Ghira, from where he’d been pacing in thought off to the side ever since Yang’s story.

“Besides, thanks to all of our work over the years. We have many capable huntsmen ourselves to protect the people” added Birch. “Not to mention local law enforcement and many of the people still have their militia training and gear from the Haven incident.”

“I can ask Ilia to take over protection of this town while we’re away” offered Blake, talking more to Yang than the other people on the call.

“Yeah! We’ll take out anyone who even tries to harm our people!” cheered Maple, leaping to her feet before her father dragged her back down.

“Oh no you won’t peanut” said the burly man. “You might’ve gotten some training from Yang, Blake, and Ilia over the past year, but you’re still a green horn when it comes to actual combat.”

Maples sighed and placed her hand on her father’s shoulder. “Dad, you know I love your protectiveness but-,” she then used her grip on the man to flip herself over the couch and behind him, landing perfectly on her feet. “There’s no way in hell that I’m letting my friend risk her life when I can watch her back.” 

Yang smiled at the peppy girl as she took a fighting stance and threw a few mock punches that Yang had taught her at the air. “So that's Menagerie covered. I guess” said Robyn, standing up and stretching before taking a place beside Winter, her arm being draped over the back of the white-haired woman’s chair. “But how about we talk about the real security issue here?”

Yang’s smile fell. “You mean Raven. Right now, she’s being treated at a hospital on Patch, guarded by my dad and uncle, but Yin told me that he knows exactly where she is and its likely that the two of them won’t be able to protect her themselves.”

“Well, we could probably protect her here in Atlas” suggested Robyn, getting a surprised then chilling glare from Winter.

“Robyn, I’m not about to just expend Atlas military assets to guard a wanted criminal” stated Winter. “Atlas already has a likely large target on its back that we don’t need to bring Yin’s entire reason for his war here as well.”

“Well it’s like you said Winter. Raven is a wanted criminal, and a maiden, so this could be a way for you to arrest her and keep her in a kind of prisoner protective custody” reasoned Robyn, smiling slightly at the upset woman beside her. “Not to mention the fact that we owe Yang and her friends for saving us all from a grimm swarm. Right?”

Winter kept her glare locked with Robyn’s own seemingly teasing one, before she finally sighed. “I can have a military escort there in a couple of days” said the general before she reaffirmed her professional attitude and posture. “But understand that once all of this is over, Raven Branwen will remain in Atlas’s custody and will be tried as the criminal that she is.”

Yang closed her eyes in thought. ‘She won’t like that, but she also doesn’t have a choice if she wants my help.” She then reopened her eyes and nodded. “Deal. I’ll be heading to Atlas as well soon so I can keep a personal eye on her.” Yang then turned to the others. “As for the rest of you. Please just, be alert and careful. I can’t say just how strong Yin’s followers are, but I know that he’s powerful and dangerous.”

“We’ll be on our guard Mrs. Xiao Long. Thank you for warning us” said Glynda, professionally as always, but with a slight smile, no doubt proud of just how far her former students had come as huntsmen and leaders.

Yang smiled appreciatively at the people in front of her. “Of course, thank you all for listening to me and,” her smile then faded. “I’m sorry for all of this.”

“No worries Fisticuffs” said Robyn with a smile before she ended the video call. The others ended their calls as well, one by one, until only one was left.

“Ruby?” called Yang at her sister, who’s face had been hidden by her hood since the story had finished. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine sis” said Ruby quietly, years of caring for the red cloaked girl telling Yang that her tone was a sad one. “I just. I thought that we were all finally past all of the secrets. I thought that we didn’t need to hide the truth from each other anymore, but now we find out that dad and uncle Qrow had one more huge one hidden from us.”

“I know how you feel Rubes” said Yang, really wishing she could hug her sister right now through her scroll’s screen. “I mean, we have a brother for gods’ sake! A brother who, instead of being loved like family and growing up beside us, is now a vengeful bandit overlord seeking to destroy part of the world.”

A silence followed Yang’s outburst before Ruby spoke up again. “Do you. Do you think there’s any chance that we could reach him Yang?” she asked, still quiet and hiding her face behind her hood. “That maybe we could convince him to be our brother and just be happy with us?”

Yang’s gaze dropped to the wooden floor and she was about to clench her fists in anger before a familiar one cradled her normal one. The blond’s eyes lifted to meet her wife’s whose own help such sad compassion and understanding that Yang couldn’t help but instantly relax and regain her courage. She then turned back to the screen. “Honestly Ruby, I don’t know. Part of me understands his pain and feels that he’s a good man behind all of his hatred, but he was also hurt, deeply. He was torn away from someone he loved, scarred for life and left for dead by someone who only saw him as a means to an end, and honestly, I can understand that kind of pain too. I really don’t know sis, but-“ Yang then lifted her gaze to meet her sister’s own sister eyes as they peeked out from behind her hood. “That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try, right? Our family has been through worse before after all.”

Ruby pulled down her hood to meet Yang full on. “Right sis. I know that we can do this if we do it together.”

Yang then felt Blake lean in to and nuzzle Yang’s neck in affection causing the sisters to smile at the display. “All of us” said Yang, adding on to Ruby’s statement.

“Right then!” Ruby said, her usual spirit reignited by their talk. “I just need to finish up my current mission in Mistral, but I’ll be sure to catch the next airship to Atlas so I can meet you there.”

“Gotcha sis! See you then!” exclaimed Yang with a smile, giving a mechanical thumbs up to her sister with a smile that said sister returned before the call ended.

“Are you sure about this Yang?” asked Blake, her voice and gaze laced with concern.

Yang smiled and kissed the top of her love’s head. “A lot more than I was a while ago. Thanks for that Blake.”

Blake smiled and kissed Yang on the lips before returning to her cuddling position. “I’ll always be here for you Yang.”

The couple continued their hug until Yang noticed movement in the corner of her eyes and saw that the room’s other occupants were now gathering around the couple. “Ghira, I’m-“ Yang started before she was silenced by the man’s raised hand.

“You don’t need to worry yourself over us Yang” stated Ghira. “Our people have always been strong and resourceful, ever since we first came to this land, we can handle any bandits that come our way. I can take over yours and Blake’s duties while you’re gone.”

“Are you sure dad?” asked Blake.

Ghira walked over and wrapped the girls up in a hug of his own. “Of course, I am Blake. I’m just so proud of you two for working to possibly save the world, again. If I can lighten your loads even a little bit to help you make that happen, then I will.”

“Chieftain!” shouted Saber Rodentia, as he barged in to the room in an exasperated state. “Ah, good, the rest of you are here as well.”

“What is it Saber?” asked Ghira, releasing the girls and turning to his guard captain.

“You all need to come to the harbor immediately. Unknown battleships have blockaded the docks and airships have grounded our own ships. There’s a group of people who are addressing the crowd and they seem intent on taking Kuo Kuana over. You need to hurry!” explained Saber before he sprinted out of the room.

The room’s occupants were all stunned before they all shared a look and left after the captain. “They couldn’t be Yin’s forces already. Could they?” asked Blake. “He only left here about thirty minutes ago.”

“He might’ve had these forces waiting just off shore to see if we’d work with him or not” stated Yang.

“This is bad. We haven’t had the time to prepare yet. If they decide to attack now, then our people will be next to defenseless against them” added Ghira.

“I’ll protect them Ghira” said Yang. “It’ll be my fault if anyone gets hurt because of this, but I won’t let that happen.”

Once the group reached the top of the hill separating the Belladonna house from the harbor though they all came to a full stop. “Oh my gods” said Birch quietly, stunned at the sight before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this wasn't too rushed, but I honestly wasn't sure what else I could put here. Also, I know that a lot of my "post Grimm War" stuff is kinda up in the air right now, but I promise that I'll get to all/most of it the best that I can in due time. That said, I don't really have any issues with sharing/expanding on any "world building/time skip" stuff if anyone is really curious or would even like to throw in their own suggestions. Anyways, please comment if you enjoyed the chapter and/or are enjoying the story so far and thanks for reading!


	6. First Move

Winter groaned in frustration as she sat back in her chair. She knew that things had been going too perfectly lately. With Salem gone, the Grimm had become scattered and easier to handle, and without the near constant threat of complete annihilation, mankind had managed to seemingly come together to rebuild and even improve upon their world. ‘Of course, it was only a matter of time before some deranged madman would step in to try and fill the antagonistic power vacuum that Salem and the Grimm had left’ she thought.

“Well, I think we both knew that this peace wouldn’t last forever” said Robyn, voicing her girlfriend’s own thoughts. “I just wasn’t expecting it to be bandits of all things. The grimm managing to reorganize themselves, or even a crime lord sure, but bandits.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised as well” stated Winter. “Bandits have always been a constant blight on society, but they’ve never posed much of a threat to the kingdoms before. For one to suddenly show up and nearly declare war is something I never would’ve imagined.”

Robyn watched her partner contemplate the situation before she placed her hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “Hey” she started, drawing the general out of her thoughts. “We can handle this. Our home is stronger than its ever been before and if it can survive a massive Grimm invasion when its divided, then I’m sure we can handle one guy with a grudge when we’re together.” Robyn then dropped her gaze in thought. “I mean, we did kind of already handle a guy with a grudge before, but something tells me that Yin isn’t a tech genius who designed Atlas security code.”

Winter smiled. “Right.”

Robyn returned the smile and made her way behind the other woman, placing her hands on Winter’s shoulders and started messaging them. “Now that mess is settled for now we need to focus on your next headache.”

“And that is?” asked Winter, leaning back blissfully into the skilled embrace of her lover.

“We have lunch scheduled with Weiss and Sterling” stated Robyn, rolling her eyes when she felt the other woman tense up for a moment. “Honestly, I still don’t understand why you always get so stiff whenever someone mentions his name. I understand that she’s your sister, but he’s a great guy.”

Winter sighed and tried to relax herself once more. “Honestly, I don’t understand it myself” she replied. Sterling Dusk, the young CEO business prodigy of Dusk Industrial Enterprises. He inherited the formerly small construction business from his father after the grimm invasion of Atlas and quickly turned it in to one of the largest and most successful companies in Remnant during the world’s rebuilding. Construction, manufacturing, pharmaceutical and technological innovation, now a days the DIE logo of, well, a die, could be found on nearly everything. Luckily, their company focused on creating things that ran off of dust, so they weren’t in direct competition with the SDC, but rather partners. A partnership that eventually led to their two young and prominent leaders to begin dating.

“You’re tensing again” stated Robyn, breaking the general out of her thoughts for a moment. “We’re trying to relax you before lunch remember? Not rile you up some more.”

Winter sighed again and took off her right glove before placing said hand over the other woman’s. “Right. Sorry” she said.

“Tense up again and I might need to use my hands to make you relax in another way” teased Robyn, her trademark smirk practically lacing her voice.

“Please don’t make me think about that and my sister at the same time” groaned Winter, rubbing her forehead with her ungloved hand to try and message away her headache.

“Then relax” said Robyn calmly, managing to unravel a particularly stubborn and recurring knot that caused Winter to moan quietly before going as limp into her chair as she could. “That’s my girl.”

With her nerves calmed Winter returned to her thoughts, trying to keep them focused on the positive aspects of her sister’s relationship. She really couldn’t understand why she was always so put off when seeing Sterling with Weiss. He was kind, intelligent, charitable, charismatic, handsome. Seemingly the perfect person for her sister, but maybe it was his near perfection that Winter was cautious about. ‘No one is perfect, and its usual the ones who appear so that are hiding the biggest secrets’ she thought, before a knock brought her out of them.

Robyn sighed and stopped the massage before she walked around the desk to stand in front of it. While neither woman really had an issue with displaying their relationship in public, they were still public officials, probably the two most important in the kingdom, and needed to retain their professionalism sometimes. 

“Enter” called Winter once the other woman was set and two Atlesian armor clad soldiers entered the room. The two were dressed in the pretty standard soldier uniforms, complete with helmets that blocked all but their mouths, except that one had his armor painted red and the other had his painted in blue. These were Crimson Sky and Azure Lake, two men who have been Winter’s most trusted ever since she took her position. Interestingly enough, neither one of them was from Atlas, with Crimson sporting the usual deeply tanned skin that came from growing up in the Vacuan desert. His lizard faunus tail also trailing behind him that did more than just raise a few eyebrows whenever he was seen beside the general. Azure on the other hand was from Mistral, his own inherited sharp facial features mixing with his dark skin to give him a very well defined, well, lower face.

“Sorry we’re late boss. We were having lunch with some of the students in the cafeteria when you called? Did you need us for something, or are you just ready for your lunch date?” asked Crimson, coming to a halt and saluting with his companion once the pair had reached the desk.

Winter smiled behind her folded hands at the informality. Naturally, he would normally address her by her rank, but whenever they were away from prying eyes and ears his lack of professionalism proved therapeutic in a way. Humbling to remind Winter that she was still human and could have normal friends despite her position of power. “I have a mission for the two of you as well as a team I’m putting together.”

“What’s the mission ma’am?” asked Azure.

“I’m sending you to the island of Patch to retrieve a high value target for me” informed Winter. “Once she’s been obtained, then you are to return immediately. No detours. Understand?”

“Can I at least say hi to my sister while I’m there ma’am?” asked Azure. “She just returned from her honeymoon and I wanted to check up on her. I made a request for it a while ago, but this way I could kill two Nevermore with one stone.”

“Man, if you ever manage to do that, then I’ll seriously pay for your drinks for the rest of our lives” said Crimson.

Azure laughed. “Please Crim, you know you couldn’t afford that.”

“It ain’t my fault if some of us like to use our lien to live a full life. Not that your stingy ass could ever understand” stated Crimson.

“It’s called retirement moron” argued Azure. “Sure, you’re living it up now, but we’ll see who’s laughing when you’re an ornery old captain still trying to pick up dates in some dingy bar somewhere while I’m living it up on a beach.”

“You’ll be living it up alone with that attitude” replied Crimson. “We gotta find you a nice guy once we get back. One who can maybe pull that stick out of your ass and have some fun with your life. Like Robyn did for-“ He then trailed off as the two of them turned back towards the rooms other occupants, one smirking and laughing quietly while the other was hiding her smile behind her hands while a raised eyebrow asked the blue clad man to continue. “Oooh, right. We’re still in a meeting.”

“Moron” whispered Azure with a smirk before he was elbowed by his partner.

“Ass” Crimson returned. “Sorry about that ma’am. You were saying?”

Winter let her smile fade as she returned to her official demeanor. “I was saying that your target is Raven Branwen.”

“Whoa, hold up!” exclaimed Crimson. “The ruthless bandit chief? You don’t think that she’ll, you know, kill us?”

“Yeah no offense ma’am, but don’t you think that she’s kind of out of our skill set?” asked Azure.

“There’s no need for concern on that front. She’s hospitalized, and not much of a threat to anyone at the moment” informed Winter.

“Not to mention that you’ll have reinforcements going with you and that there are already two veteran huntsmen guarding her” added Robyn.

Both Crimson and Azure sighed in relief before they saluted. “You can count on us ma’am” said Azure.

“I’m counting on the two of you” she said, returning their salute before the duo left the room.

Before the door could shut though the two huntresses heard one more exchange from the soldiers. “Aww, she trusts us” cooed Crimson.

“I know right! Doesn’t it just make you feel all warm and tingly on the inside?” laughed Azure before the door finally shut behind them.

Robyn chuckled once the door was closed and turned to her girlfriend with a smile and raised eyebrow. “I still can believe that those two are your most trusted men.”

Winter walked around her desk and towards the room’s exit, her partner walking beside her. “They’re idiots, but they have heart and a flawless record. After the incident that tour us apart last time I wanted to have people near me who could call to question any unethical orders I might give. Friends, who I could rely on to remind me of my humanity when required.”

“Well they’ve definitely got heart. I’ll give them that” agreed Robyn. The two woman then entered one of the elevators that led down to the academy’s ground floor. “Speaking of heart. Are you sure that you’re ready for lunch with your sister and Sterling?”

Winter sighed once more. “Yes, I am. Even if I can’t shake my uncertainty about him. Weiss cares about him greatly. I’m not going to let my career and feelings come between my siblings and I again.”

A ping then sounded off on Winter’s scroll and the general pulled out the device to view the update she’d received from relief outpost and staff that she’d stationed in Kuo Kuana to help them with their expansion efforts. The white haired woman’s eyes widened in shock. “No. Already” she exclaimed, causing Robyn to steady her with a hand.

“What? What happened?” asked Robyn, concerned for the other woman’s sudden outburst.

Winter turned to Robyn with a stern glance and said. “Menagerie has fallen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this took so long to get out. For some reason I was having seriously difficulty typing this chapter up. Seriously, I probably rewrote this chapter more than ten times! Anyways, I was originally going to write this from Weiss's perspective and introduce Sterling, but I really wanted to write something with Winter and Robyn, and introduce Crimson and Azure more, so yeah. I'm really hoping to get the next chapter out soon, but it all depends on free time and motivation. If you enjoyed the chapter and want to help me get the next one out quicker then please comment so I can see your thoughts and ideas. Thx!


End file.
